Harry Potter Meets Lord of the Rings
by Spock Lover
Summary: I go to Hogwarts and bring Legolas there with my telethorthingermajiger. Warning:Insaneness ahead.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter meets Lord of the Rings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter, although I really wish I did. I also sadly don't own the telethorthingermajiger. That was thought up by my friend Helen (psyco101) Enjoy!  
  
One day Harry, Hermione, and Ron were just sitting around outside doing nothing when suddenly the new girl, Meg, came around.  
  
"Hi guys!" she said. "Hello Meg. What's that you've got?" asked Ron indicating to the strange, small, circular device she had in her hand.  
  
"Oh, this? This is just my new telethorthingermajiger."  
  
"WHAT?" They all asked at once.  
  
"My telethorthingermajiger" she said again. "It makes anybody you want come to you. Is there anybody you ever wanted to meet from any time that I could bring for you?"  
  
They all looked at her as though she was nuts for a while and then Hermione said, "Well, I've been reading a book-"  
  
"SO what else is new?" interrupted Ron.  
  
Hermione glared at him for a moment and then continued, "I've been reading a book called Lord of the Rings and there's one character I would like to meet. Could you bring Legolas to us?"  
  
"Certainly! I also have been wanting to meet him!" replied Meg. She then pushed a button on the telethorthingermajiger and then there was a flash of light and there stood Legolas in front of them.  
  
"Hey, what am I doing here?" he asked. Nobody said anything. Harry and Ron were to surprised that the telethorthingermajiger actually worked to say anything and Meg and Hermione were to busy drooling all over Legolas to say anything at all.  
  
"Are they always like this?" he asked the boys.  
  
Once they looked him over a while to make sure he was real and not some trick of Meg, they managed to say, " Actually, this is the first time we've seen them act this way."  
  
Meg and Hermione had by now latched themselves to Legolas' waist and wouldn't let go. Legolas was starting to get freaked out and asked the boys to help him get the girls off him. But no matter what they did they wouldn't let go (they even threw ice water on them, but the only thing that did was get Legolas wet).  
  
While all this was going on the boys explained to Legolas how he got there. Legolas wasn't quite sure yet if this was some joke of Merry and Pippin but he acted like he believed them so they would help in getting the girls off him( they were starting to ruin his clothes with their drool even though you could say they were already ruined from the ice water).  
  
Finally Ron and Harry decided they would just have to stun them. "Stupefy!" they yelled. "NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!" the girls yelled and fell to the ground.  
  
Legolas looked at Ron and Harry in amazement. "Your wizards, aren't you?" he asked. "Yep. Now that we've met you we might as well wake Meg up and ask her to take you home." "Thanks, I'd appreciate that." He said. So they woke Meg up.  
  
She looked at Ron and Harry angrily, but they had their wands up so she couldn't do anything. "All right Meg, why don't you let Legolas go home now."  
  
Meg just stared at them as though she was confused and then suddenly her eyes bulged. "Er, Meg? You can take him back can't you?"  
  
"Um, actually, I forgot to ask how to do that when I borrowed it from Helen."  
  
"AAARRRGGG!!!" they all screamed, except for Hermione of course, who was still stunned. "Well maybe we should go see Dumbledore." Meg suggested.  
  
:Will Meg be able to send Legolas back to his own time? How will Dumbledore or anyone else for that matter react to him? Find out this and more in CHAPTER 2! Please Review, I thrive on them! 


	2. chapter two, the insanness continues

Harry Potter Meets Lord of the Rings  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter. I also don't own Snickers, or anything else I mention in this story.  
  
And so, they all went into the castle to go talk to Dumbledore. As they entered the castle several people looked up and when they saw Legolas, they looked at him with surprise and suspicion…at least the boys did. All the girls took one look at him and started drooling at him with wide eyes.  
  
They pretended not to notice and made their way as fast as they could to Dumbledore's office. When they got there they weren't sure what to do at first, but then they started saying a bunch of different candy names.  
  
"Cockroach clusters!" "Bernie Bots every flavor beans!" "Chocolate frog!" "Pumpkin pasties!" Legolas, of course, thought this was all very odd and just stood back and watched. This went on a while, until exasperated, Meg shouted "Snickers!" and the door opened.  
  
They all stared for a second. "Snickers? Isn't that a muggle candy in America?" Hermione asked. "Well…yes, I think so, but as to how Dumbledore knows about it I have no idea.  
  
Anyway, they went in and found Dumbledore. He looked a little surprised at first to see them. They quickly explained what had happened. "So what exactly are you anyway Legolas?" he asked. "I'm an elf" he promptly replied. Dumbledore happened to take a drink of something like wizard coffee when Legolas told him this and it turned out to be a bad idea. He spurted out the coffee all over his desk. Fawkes looked at him with distaste. Then everyone except Meg stared at Legolas with wide eyes.  
  
"What?" he asked annoyed." "Exactly how can you be an elf?" asked Dumbledore. "What do you mean, how can I be an elf? I have pointed ears don't I? I have long blonde hair don't I? That's typical of all elves back home!"  
  
"I think I can explain." Said Meg. "I've been doing some research and I think that a long time ago, the elves split up and became different kinds of elves. Most wizards only know about the house elves because the other kinds of elves are afraid of wizards. But there are also Diki elves, and Light Elves, and Dark elves, and Woodland Elves, and probably many many more. I think Legolas is some type of Light elf.  
  
(A/N- I actually found the names for the elves in some book in Target. I don't remember what it was called, but I don't own it either! )  
  
Everyone stared at her for a second. Then they all accepted her explanation, they turned to Legolas and Dumbledore apologized for lashing out at him. "That's quite all right, although I would like to see some of these other elves." Legolas replied. "That can be arranged, we have some house elves in the school." Said Dumbledore.  
  
"Really? Could you show me one right now?" asked Legolas. "Sure! Dobby! Come here please!" shouted Dumbledore. A moment later and Dobby was there. "Yes Master? What is it that you need?" asked Dobby.  
  
Dumbledore motioned to Legolas, who was just staring at Dobby wide eyed. Dobby stared back with equally wide eyes.  
  
After an uncomfortable silence, Meg introduced them to each other formally. They eventually warmed up to each other and started talking in the corner while the others started talking about the telethorthingermajiger.  
  
"It's obviously something that has powerful magic within it." Dumbledore said. He examined it closely from end to end. As he did so, Professor MgGonogal came in and shouted "Albus! People are claiming some stranger has entered the castle!" causing Dumbledore to become distracted and accidentally pressing a button. Suddenly, Sam appeared in the room, looking very scared and confused.  
  
"My precious!" Meg screamed and attached herself to him. For a moment everyone stared at her. "Um… Meg? That guys short, fat, and nowhere near as cute as Legolas. Why do you like him so much?" stated Hermione.  
  
"What! How dare you call my precious Samy Wami that! I'll have you know that Sam is my favorite character in the entire book!" Meg screamed back at her. Legolas looked slightly hurt and said" But Meg, I thought I was your Favorite!"  
  
"Sorry Legolas, but Sam is ten times as important as you are and he's a sweety peady, and the most loyal person on earth, and is really very cute if you ask me! You're the cutest, but not my favorite." Legolas looked like he accepted her apology, at least for the time being.  
  
"Umm… I'm sorry, you seem very nice and thank you for the compliments, but could you please let me go now?" Sam asked. "Oh, sorry about that… BAN!  
  
(A/N- Sorry, I just had to but his 'real name' in there somewhere. Those of you obsessed enough like me to read appendix F in the back of the third book(p.463 paperback) would know what I'm talking about. Man am I obsessed, I actually memorized the page number it's on!)  
  
"Ban? But didn't you just say his name was Sam?" asked Ron. "Well, yes, but Ban's his real name, or something like that. None of them really knew how to respond to that, so they just let her be.  
  
They hastily explained everything to Professor MgGonogal and Sam. "Well, we now have two people from this book and we still don't know how to send them back. What are we going to do about that?" asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know guys, I just don't know." replied Meg.  
  
  
  
Okay, there's the second chapter. I'll post the third chapter as soon as I can, now that I actually have time to considering IT'S SUMMER! WHOOHOO!! Ahem, sorry about that. Anyway, PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


	3. Part three, Frodo comes and boys get jea...

Harry Potter Meets Lord of the Rings  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of LotR except an action figure of Sam and of Frodo that I "kidnapped." I wish I owned them for real, but I don't. I also don't own anything From Harry Potter.  
  
A/N: sorry it took so long to post this, but with everything that's been going on I couldn't, even if I had written it yet, plus, I had a really bad case of writers block (curse those awful words!) Anyway, this will be in a different format or whatever you call it, since it got too confusing for me to write it in paragraph form. And yes metsalana, I really do think Sam is cute. Also, I just realized something. How did Dumbledore telethorthingermajiged Frodo if he doesn't know who he is? I'll have to figure that out.  
  
~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/ ~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
Ron: So, what do we do now?  
  
Dumbledore: I suggest we give our guests a tour of the castle and then go eat our supper.  
  
I'm sure they're starved after all that's happened.  
  
All: sounds good  
  
So they started showing them around the castle. They were most impressed with how big everything was. When they walked past a picture of a woman from the 1800's, she said hello to them in a very polite fashion, and Legolas and Sam were so startled that it took them a few moments to get on with the tour.  
  
They were finished and were walking down a hallway to the dining room when suddenly Peeves jumped out of nowhere and scared everybody. Meg, who was holding the telethorthingermajiger, accidentally pressed the button and out appeared Frodo!  
  
Sam: Mr. Frodo!  
  
Frodo: Where am I?  
  
Meg: *squeezing him* HI FRODO! I like you even though I think Sam would have made a MUCH better ringbearer.  
  
Dumbledore: Meg! Stop pestering the guests!  
  
Meg: Awwwww, you're no fun!  
  
Peeves: What are these strange creatures? They look like goblins!  
  
Sam and Frodo: *scared out of their wits of the scary floating creature* W ww we a are aren't g g goblins! Wa wa we are hobbits!  
  
Peeves: More like shrimpits! HA HA HA!!! And what's with "mister gorgeous" over here? Why does he have pointed ears like a cat? *Peeves then pulls Legolas' ears, floats off as Legolas shrieks in pain, and then starts throwing his chewed gum collection that he had in his pocket at them*  
  
Dumbledore: PEEVES! Stop insulting and hurting the guests or I'll make the Bloody Baron come to get you! Do you understand me?  
  
Peeves: *not really caring* Oh boo hoo! Are the little goblins and human cat insulted? I don't care! *he then floats off anyway*  
  
Harry: Sorry about him. Don't take it personally, he's mean to everyone.  
  
Hermione: and answering your first question, Frodo isn't it, your at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Meg Telesomethinged you here.  
  
Frodo: *not really understanding* Who's Meg?  
  
Sam: The hyper lady who squeezed you.  
  
Frodo: ah.  
  
Meg: It would take to long to explain again. Lets just leave it at I brought you here and I don't know how to get you back.  
  
Frodo: WHAT! You don't know how to get me back? But.I have to.do some important things back home.  
  
Meg: Ooooh! Yeah, you have to go destroy the One ring at Mount Doom or your whole world will be covered in darkness and stuff like that right? Oh! Do you have the ring with you?  
  
Frodo: HOW DO YOU KNOW ABOUT THE RING!  
  
Meg: I read you book. I forgot to mention, this is the future. Your dead or something we have a book of everything you did.  
  
Frodo: You mean the Red Book that Bilbo's writing?  
  
Meg: Mmmmmhhhhmmm.  
  
Dumbledore: I hate to break up this lovely conversation, but we really need to start moving again or we'll be late to supper.  
  
At this the hobbits gasped at the prospect of being late to a meal and they moved on.  
  
So they all walked to the dining room together. Dumbledore made Meg put the Telethorthingermajiger in her bag so it would be safer and so she wouldn't press the button again.  
  
When they walked in to the dining room, everybody was already in there and wondering where Dumbledore was. Every head turned to look at the newcomers and whispered amongst them about who they thought they were.  
  
Dumbledore took his place at the head of the table and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Meg took the new guests to the Gryffindor table. Harry and Ron introduced them to their friends and family. When Legolas said hello to Ginny, she blushed and looked away rapidly.  
  
Ron: Oh no, my sister has a crush on you Legolas!  
  
Harry: Who doesn't?  
  
They all looked at the girls from all the tables, all of which were staring and giggling to each other about Legolas and even the hobbits. Legolas pretended not to notice even though he was greatly embarrassed that he was getting so much attention from so many women. Frodo, who had missed the tour, looked in wonder at the ceiling.  
  
Frodo: Why isn't there a ceiling?  
  
Percy: Oh, there is one, it's just bewitched to look like the sky outside. By the way, I don't mean to be rude.  
  
Ron: Suuuuureeee you don't.  
  
Percy: *gives Ron a glaring look* Anyway, what exactly are you? All of you don't look like anything I've ever seen before.  
  
Legolas: Well, I'm an elf, and yes, I know I don't look like one. We've been through this before. And my short associates are hobbits.  
  
Percy: Fascinating.  
  
But Percy couldn't say any more because Dumbledore had just stood up and was trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
Dumbledore: I'm sure that you all know by now, but we have a few new guests in the castle. Their names are Legolas, Sam, and Frodo. They come from a distant land, and I'm counting on you to make them feel at home.  
  
It was then that Harry noticed that Pansy was looking at Legolas as though she had a crush on him. He also realized that Malfoy had noticed also, and that he was looking at Legolas with a look of hatred. He would have to do something to keep the two away from each other.  
  
When the meal was over, they started walking to the Gryffindor dormitory when they were stopped by Malfoy and his gang of Crabbe, Goyle, and a bunch of other boys who didn't like that their girlfriends liked Legolas.  
  
Malfoy: *not seeming to care that Legolas is almost twice as tall as he is* Well, if it isn't Mr. Gorgeous and his two midget pets. Listen you, if you go anywhere near my girlfriend, you'll be in a world of trouble, do you understand?  
  
Ron was about to step in and beat Malfoy to a pulp when Legolas stopped him.  
  
Legolas: We don't want any trouble. I have no interest in your girlfriend. She is but a child, and I'm thousands of years old.  
  
Malfoy: Are you insulting my Pansy!? Now it's personal!  
  
Malfoy was just about to punch Legolas when Meg intervened. She punched Malfoy right on the nose and yelled, "Don't attack my Legolas!"  
  
But she made a nasty mistake. All the boys crowded around them. The boys looking for a fight surrounded the heroes. In order for Meg to fight better, she dropped her bag on the ground. But before the bag hit the ground, she realized that she had accidentally pushed the bag hard enough in her anger that she pressed the button. She slapped her forehead in frustration at herself when in a bright flash of light out appeared.  
  
To Be Continued!  
  
0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 0-0-0-0-0  
  
Ooooh, cliffhanger! I'm sorry, you'll just have to wait to see who it is that appeared (although you can probably guess pretty easily). And once again, I'm sorry it took so long to get this posted. I've been busy, mostly with band. (If you don't think marching band takes up a lot of time, you are WRONG!) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


End file.
